


Stars

by askull4everyoccasion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askull4everyoccasion/pseuds/askull4everyoccasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of the monsters gaze at the stars for the first time after the true-pacifist ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The barrier had finally fallen. Monsters were free to see the daylight once more. Word had spread fast, everyone eager to get out and see the surface even if it was only for a moment before going back home and preparing for what would be quite the drastic move. Most monsters were eager to start getting ready before the sun set, unable to wait for sunrise to finally begin making homes above ground.

Toriel hadn't gone very far since the barrier had been broken. Frisk was rather tired from whatever they had gone through and, since they had chosen to stay with her, there was no need to walk all the way back to the ruins.

The sun had finally set, stars twinkling high above. It had been so long since she had last seen the sky.

Frisk wiggled slightly in her lap, the former Queen looking down as the tiny human finally woke from their nap. It had been hours since they had first fallen asleep.

“Rest well, my child?” She cooed lovingly down at them, eliciting a smile across Frisk's face. They turned, looking high up at the night sky before their attention went back to Toriel, who had once again cast her gaze upwards.

“It has been many years since I have seen the stars... I forgot how beautiful they were.” Her eyes dropped again and she smiled warmly at the human in her lap. “Are you excited to start a new life with me?”

Frisk nodded eagerly.

“Are you sure there is no home for you to return to?” Toriel asked, sounding concerned. Frisk's expression fell only for a second before they shook their head. Toriel didn't push it any further and smiled once more.

“What would you like to do first once we have a new home above ground?” She asked, eyes going upwards to the heavens. Frisk snuggled into her, resting their head on Toriel's shoulder and glancing up at the sky too. They had seen it before so it wasn't as special, but they still felt compelled to share the moment with their new mother.

“I want you to bake more pie.” Frisk said after some thought.

The Queen chuckled. “Is that all? Well, I won't disappoint you.”

“What about you, mom?”

“Hm...” Toriel pondered, taking a bit more time to decide. “I think I would like to have a picnic. We will invite all our new friends and have a lovely meal together on a grassy hill under a big tree. What do you think of that, my child?”

“I like it.” Frisk said, closing their eyes and wrapping their arms around Toriel.

They were happy that things had ended this way. Hopefully now they could live a peaceful, normal life. Toriel was everything they had ever wanted; a kind and loving parent to take care of them and make them feel safe in the world.

–

Not far from where Toriel was sitting with Frisk, Sans was stood with his telescope staring up at the stars. It felt like he would never get sick of this ending sometimes, even if it didn't usually last.

“SANS!”

Papyrus pushed through the undergrowth to stand behind his brother, whom hadn't moved from his position at the telescope.

“yeah bro?” He said with a smile, finally turning to look at Papyrus.

“I MET WITH SOME HUMANS. I THINK I SCARED THEM.” Papyrus rung his hands together, looking nervous. “I HOPE NOT ALL OF THEM SCREAM AND RUN AWAY. HUMAN FRISK WAS NEVER LIKE THAT.”

“don't worry about it. all they gotta realize is you're the coolest dude ever. then everyone will want to be your friend.”

“HM.. YES, YOU'RE RIGHT. I WILL JUST NEED TO TALK TO THEM MORE AND CONVINCE THEM OF MY GREATNESS!”

Papyrus paused and looked at the telescope, glancing at Sans for a moment before leaning down to look through it. He moved it all around, looking at star after star in rare silence... at least for a few moments anyway.

“I'M GLAD WE FINALLY GOT TO SEE THE STARS, BROTHER.” He said, his voice a little softer than his usual yell.

“yeah... me too.”

“I CAN'T WAIT TO FINALLY DRIVE A CAR. IT WILL BE SO FUN! WHAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU WANT TO DO, SANS? SOMETHING YOU CAN'T DO IN THE UNDERGROUND.” Papyrus asked.

“i'm doing it right now.” Sans grinned, hands in his pockets. Papyrus narrowed his eyes, waiting for his brother to say something stupid or make a joke.

“lookin' at the stars with the best brother in the world.”

Papyrus' expression lightened and he smiled, his eye being pressed to the telescope once more. “YES, THAT IS PRETTY GREAT ISN'T IT?”


End file.
